


A Hybrid's Tale: The Choice

by Lizzy100



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Other - Freeform, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something a friend, Olivia, and I thought up together. Hope you enjoy. It's a hybrid, human, vampire love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hybrid's Tale: The Choice

It's a beautiful day, as a russet-colored werewolf pads through the trees of the forest in Greenland, Nebraska. It's silent except for the padding of paws. In the next second, the werewolf is no longer. In its place stands a thirty year old man with blue eyes and black hair. His name is Doyle Kylee. He walks out of the forest and towards his house ten minutes away. On his way there, he spots a beautiful woman walking the same route. He wonders if she lives near. He decides to go up to her and talk to her.   
Doyle walks up to her and they walk together and talk. She introduces herself as Katherine Anderson. By his senses, he can tell that she's only human. Nothing else is attached to her. He instantly is in love, even though she's just human and might get hurt someday. 

 

The next night, twenty eight year old Katherine Anderson goes for a walk, when she sees something. It's a russet-colored animal. She sees that it's a werewolf. It doesn't frighten her though, because she knows someone by the name of Damien Pierce. She loves Damien. He secretly loves her, too. But then she realizes, as she sees the werewolf, that she loves him too. She has fallen for two different beasts. Damien, a vampire with the power of compulsion and mind reading. Now a werewolf. She figures this werewolf is Doyle Hudson. He looks like a werewolf to her, but as she looks closer, she sees that it also has vampire-like fangs as k-9 teeth. That's what gives it away. She has it figured out. Doyle is a half werewolf half vampire hybrid.  
She loves the vampire and Hybrid. Doyle and Damien. Now she knows that she must choose between them, but who will Katherine choose? The vampire or the hybrid? One of them could get hurt if she chooses the other, but if she chooses the other one, one will be angry and upset at her. How could she choose between them? She doesn't know how, but she must. She knows this.

 

A few nights later, she stood in the middle of the forest with her two guys. Damien and Doyle. She knew what she had to do. She had taken much thought and she knew who she would choose now.  
She stood between them.  
Katherine looked at Damien.  
"I know we've been together for a while, but I love Doyle too. I'm sorry. I have to let you go. But you'll always be in my heart. I'll never forget you," she announced.  
"Good-bye Kat," Damien answered and then an instant later, literally, was gone like the wind.  
Doyle, phased in his hybrid form, came to stand beside Katherine and nuzzled her in the leg gently. She petted his brown, shaggy fur on his head, like you would a friendly dog, and smiled at him. She had chosen now, but she wondered what would come of her vampire ex-boyfriend that she would always love. What she had told Damien had been the truth. She would always love him. He would always be in her heart. But she wanted something new. She loved Doyle. She wanted to experience the love of a hybrid now. Certainly it couldn’t be too bad. Could it? Surely it couldn’t be. She was used to danger what with being in love with a vampire for so long. And there were plenty of those to go around. Werewolves too. But she didn’t think there were many half werewolves and half vampire breeds around. And just like she had with Damien, she knew she had to keep Doyle’s secret for the rest of her life. No human was supposed to even know that these creatures existed, she knew. And it wasn’t hard on her part. She had had practice with it when she had been dating Damien. And she was very much comfortable with the fact that she was now officially dating a hybrid breed of both a vampire and werewolf. To her, it wouldn’t be that difficult. She had first seen him in broad daylight. That meant he only phased when he wanted or needed to. This would be easy as pie or cake. At least, she thought so. She only hoped she was right. After all, she couldn’t see into the future. She could only wait and see how it would all turn out in the end. She just hoped that would be a happy ending for both of them and that everybody could just go on with their lives without any interference. But then again, this was the supernatural. You never know what’s lurking around the next corner.


End file.
